Vacuum is used for various reasons in many automated industrial processes—including within the packaging industry. If vacuum is supplied to a moving part and/or via a moving tool, then some special provision must be made to supply vacuum thereto. In the packaging industry, many packaging machines employ multiple carriages (sometimes movable independently of each other) which travel around a conveying path in a compete circuit. Supplying vacuum via such carriages presents a particular design challenge.